The Grande Betrayal
by brtnvm
Summary: After a humiliating loss in the Kalos League finals, Ash returns to his home. His friends who gather at Ash's place declare betrayal to Ash which leads to an unthinkable confrontation triggering a societal revolution in which the people of the Kanto region will have to decide - which side they support - Ash's or the Traitors. Harem story. Rated T for suggestive themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night in the Kanto region. Ash Ketchum, a veteran 16-tear-old trainer was returning home after a humiliating loss in the Kalos League loss. His trusty pal Pikachu was right by his side. This was something that sent him into a unbelievable depression even though he didn't show it. But! He was always glad that he had a home where he could return to after all of his incredible journeys. Even the Chosen Ones need some rest, don't they?

Ash was walking down a soil path that lead to his house. The moon was clearly visible in the night sky alongside stars and a couple of cirrus clouds. The scenery of the landscape was illuminated pretty well. Ash breathed in the rural fresh air. He ran down the road and approached his small yet cozy white house. He opened the door and said, "I'm home!" entering with Pikachu on his shoulder.

* * *

 **I have decided to try my skills in the popular "Ash Betrayal" genre. This chapter is short because it's a prologue. Next chapters will be longer.**

 **Guess who will be the traitors and who will remain loyal to Ash after his Kalos loss. You know how the story usually goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **SURPRIIIISE!"**_ -

As Ash entered his house he was greeted with a round of applause. This was really unexpected for him. Somebody popped a confetti cracker. A lot of Ash's friends and acquaintances were gathered in the living room on the first floor.

"Congratulations on making it to the finals of the Kalos league! I'm so proud of you, sweetheart! I made calls to all of your friends so you could relax and have a good time." - Delia said as she pulled Ash in for a tight hug.

Everybody's eyes were pinned at Ash. The people who gathered were sitting on various chairs, sofas, etc. They were - : Misty, Brock, Delia, Professor Oak, Gary Oak, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alain, Mairin, Paul, Trip, Professor Juniper.

"Wow, this is so unexpected! Thank you all for coming. I hope you have fun!" Ash said and joined the party. They were watching a recording of the Kalos League on a TV.

Misty said " Wow you're Greninja is a really cool Water-type Pokemon I should also obtain this Pokemon"

Brock kneeled in front of Serena confessing his love for her. "Oh young beauty your prettiness is as magnificent as the golden sunset". Serena seemed to be embarrassed and freaked out. Dawn pulled Brock away by his ear.

Delia was making sure that everybody had enough food and drinks.

Professor Oak took Ash's Pokeballs with his new Kalos Pokemon and put them in his bag.

Gary Oak was lowkey checking out Serena's body which made her really uncomfortable but Ash, of course, was too dense to notice what was going on. It seemed as if Gary was slightly drunk.

May was consulting Serena about how to be a good Coordinator since that was Serena's new trainer class.

Max was making a smooth move on Bonnie and soon they were really good friends.

Dawn was quietly sitting in the corner observing the situation. Her eyes were locked on Ash. She thought that he had become really handsome. She wanted to tell him something later.

Iris was telling everybody that Ash was like a kid.

Cilan helped Delia out with the cooking, he was a master chef and connoisseur, after all. He said that Ash's battling style in the Kalos league was "spicy al dente" and it had "an explosive bittersweet aroma aftertaste". Ash didn't really catch his reference.

Clemont was completely wasted by alcohol and he was sleeping on the table next to his plate.

Bonnie was exchanging contact info with Max.

Serena was telling May about their adventures.

Alain and Mairin were checking out Ash's trophies and his other personal items. They seemed to be absorbed in each other's company so they paid little attention to other people.

Paul was drunk and he started singing karaoke. Ash was freaked out by Paul's behaviour.

Trip started trash talking everybody after drinking too much around and so he was kicked out for being a partypooper.

Professor Juniper seemed to be taking interest in Paul. She was drunk. She was steadily cuddling up to him and Paul didn't object.

* * *

While everybody was occupied with their activities, Serena dragged out Ash to the backyard. They didn't notice how somebody followed them.

"Hey, Serena, so you came to visit me, huh?" Ash said. (Ash felt slightly uncomfortable when he remembered how Serena kissed him at the Kalos airport. He was tired today after the trip to Kanto, Pallet town and he wasn't exactly in the mood for romantic stuff.)

Serena immediately threw herself at Ash, forcing a lip-to-lip kiss on him. Ash didn't know how to react. He was clueless. But he felt hormones boiling up in his blood as Serena's tongue embraced his own tongue letting the saliva flow freely between their mouthes. Serena disconnected her mouth with Ash's and wiped her saliva off Ash's lips with her index finger. Ash's heart was pounding so loud he could hear it in the night silence as he heavily breathed. Serena was smiling with satisfaction in her eyes. Ash looked into her eyes but he couldn't see what she saw. Were Serena's feelings mutual? Serena didn't really seem to understand that neither care about it.

Serena had something important to say.

"Yeah, actually...there's something I want to tell, no , to show you. watch carefully"

Serena's body started glowing in a faint white light. As she closed her eyes, her body and clothes reformed into the appearance of another girl in a green T-shirt and with red hair with two spiky pigtails. Ash was fairly used to witnessing miracles so he wasn't surprised but rather fascinated by the metamorphosis. He recognized the girl as Bianca from Alto Mare City...or ...since she was able to transform...

"~ **You're Latias!** " Ash said in a loud voice.

"Yes", the girl said as she sighed and transformed back into the Serena identity. "I confess my love to you, Ash. Ever since you saved me in Alto Mare my thoughts were completely occupied by the imagery of your tender face. Do you remember how I kissed you at the sea docks? And later I kissed you at the airport. And now. That's three times!... I promised myself that one day I would find you. So I travelled across the Pokemon World searching for you. But as you understand, I couldn't use Bianca's identity - not that she minded - but I wanted to develop my own unique identity. If I were to remain a Pokemon , there would be no future for the two of us -Although I can still transform into the Latias Pokemon form... I know that the human society would have never accepted that. Bianca told me that. So I desired to become the ideal of a human girl. Serena is my own new identity - I didn't copy it from any girl - I developed it myself! Right now my mind is that of a human, can't you see that? I'm a real girl! Not a Pokemon! Not anymore! Now I know what it's like to be a Pokemon Trainer - and this is a life that I love! Ash...p-please, be m-my boyfriend." Serena/Latias(?) lowered her eyes.

"Serena, erm, Latias- uh, I-" Ash said-

"Oh my Arceus..." Somebody interrupted.

They both turned around. Right behind them, near the backyard door - a girl was standing there.

Dawn had seen their whole conversation.

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah I know this is a retcon but I think it's a good one. Serena=Latias, so Amourshipping=Altoshipping (at least in this story). As for slight inconsistencies, let's just forget about them for the sake of drama. Ash already has more than enough girls trying to take advantage of him.**

 **Don't worry, the Grande Betrayal WILL HAPPEN. I'm just trying to make it, more realistic. I'm setting up the harem.**

 **Anyways, how will DAWN react to Serena's double identity?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a lot of messages from people that say they are confused about Serena being Latias so I wrote a separate backstory for her! However, in order for most people to be on the same page I conveniently introduce this prologue to you readers as a third chapter! Perhaps some of you have already read this backstory but a good scenario never gets old!**

A boy and his two loyal friends were finally leaving Alto Mare City - the boy was following his dream to become a Pokemon Master.

Before he boarded the boat, a girl ran up to him. He thought he knew who she was - until she kissed him on the cheek - then he began doubting. But a true Pokemon Master doesn't have a place for love in his heart for he is devoted to his only dream, and the dream will lead him farther than any love ever will. After all, even the most strong relationships come to an end, and his friendship with Brock didn't become an exception. Eventually, each person has to choose his own path, so the Chosen One continued his journey in solitude , even though he befriended a lot of various companions later down the road.

Is he a foolish dense character as many of his numerous haters like to portray him in their spiteful speeches ?

Or is he a mysterious living model of reverence and altruism as his even more numerous friends claim?

If we were to ask the Chosen One himself, he would probably just smile without giving a direct answer...

But if we were to demand an answer from his mother she would probably tell us the most truthful answer.

The Chosen One is neither a dumb simpleton who cannot grasp the concept of romance nor is he a heartless melancholic who denies the vital importance of affairs de coeur.

He is the Don Quixote of our days, a youthful man who worships his Dream regardless of how achievable it is in reality.

He is the One who Aims To Be A Pokemon Master.

And that is all there is to it.

* * *

Latias cried day after day when Ash left. With her brother dead, there was no purpose anymore in her life. She didn't care about the Alto Mare city anymore - she just wanted to reunite with Ash. Bianca and Lorenzo saw how depressed she was - and they made a decision. Latias's destiny was to pursue her dream - the Chosen One. After all, Lorenzo and Bianca were capable of defending the Soul Dew of the Secret Garden themselves. Bianca promised that she would become a Pokemon trainer of immense power so nothing would threaten Alto Mare again...Still, the death of Latios was something that no words could compensate.

Since Latias could transform into a human form, it was decided that she must learn human speech to blend into a crowd, because there would have been a lot of people who would want to capture Latias as a Pokemon and force her to battle against her brethren for the sake of a questionable amusement. But since Ash believed this was good, Latias didn't condemn Pokemon battling even though deep in her heart she always thought it was a cruel way of humans to entertain themselves showing off their superiority as "Masters of Pokemon". What a lie! Arceus is the only Master! But people had failed to realize that for many millienia. And Latias just had to accept it for granted.

After months of training and mentorship with Bianca and Lorenzo and interacting with the city dwellers in the streets and the local art school, Latias (disguised as Bianca's "cousin") finally learned how to act like a human, how to talk like a human, how to think like a human. Since Ash's departure, she had never once transformed into her Pokemon form, fearing that her "humanity" would fade away, growing to despise and hate her pokemon essence - she just wanted to be a human, like the Chosen One. Every night she had dreams of the Chosen One choosing her as his true love. She also knew that the humans would never accept a pokemon as their equal despite what all of the Trainers loved to boast about - If Pokemon were truly equals to humans, why couldn't Pokemon be Human Trainers ? Or Human Masters? Why couldn't a Pokemon become a Regional Champion?

Latias could not answer these questions. So her only remaining option was to embrace her humanity as a salvation and to even forget how her Pokemon origin. At first she was conflicted, but soon, in a year or so, she too, acquired that arrogance stemming from superiority towards ordinary Pokemon - she of course, "accepted them as equal friends" but of course she never hesitated to use them as convenient tools, convincing them to "be sheltered in the pokeballs" - the true Pokemon prison. Arceus must be weeping when he looks at how enthusiastically the Pokemon were accepting their chains! But Latias laughed, considering herself a pokemon no more but a human girl. Soon she began feeling tired of wearing Bianca's face, she wanted to be special, she wanted her own identity.

In a sudden mood of kinship guilt she released all of her Pokemon...And left Alto Mare without a trace, deciding to travel anonymously because she didn't want to wear the weight of another person's identity, also leaving forever the place that made her so happy, and in the end left her so sad.

* * *

One sunny day, in Pallet town, a girl in a brown cape with a hood covering most of her face knocked on the Ketchum family house.

"Hello! Come in" A young woman invited the girl inside. The girl didn't reveal her face but entered.

"Hello. I would prefer to stay anonymous. But I would would like to know where Ash is. This is Ash's house, isn't it? It took me a very, very long time to find this place."

"Well, Ash has just left today to explore the Kalos region to Lumiose city, you know, typical League stuff. I assume you're a friend of his? I'm his mother, you can call me just Delia." Delia stretched out her hand.

"Uh...Yes? Kalos, you say...I see..." The girl accepted the handshake.

"Sorry for being so straightforward, but could you tell me, is there a girl that Ash loves?"

"A girl that Ash loves? Hmm, can't remember anything like that...Although, when Ash was a little kid, there was a girl he was really good friends with..And she was also from Kalos. Oh, by the way, here's a photo of them two together.."

Delia showed the girl a photo of Ash and a blonde girl in a strawhat, both preschool aged.

"What's her name?"

"It was Serena...Ash doesn't know about this - and he shouldn't know - but she died a few years ago from a disease...She sent this to us right before her death..You're looking for Ash, right? If you meet him, please give this to him - it's a handkerchief that Ash used to tie up Serena's wounds with."

It was a blue handkerchief with barely noticeable words " _from Serena_ " sewn in pink silk in one of the corners.

"I'll gladly do that..." The girl accepted the handkerchief. "Goodbye, Delia."

"Hmm, wha-

Where did that girl disappear to?"

The girl was nowhere to be seen, as if she had teleported.

* * *

Even though Latias hated doing this, there was no other way. She had no second to waste...She could only teleport on ~30meter distances, so she had to transform to fly to Kalos. She was flying on the wings of her dream. She crossed continents and oceans but she didn't even notice. She landed in the outskirts of Lumiose city.

At first, she adjusted herself to look like an older version of the deceased Serena image from the old photo. Next, she went to the local professor to get a pokemon. She decided to disguise as a rookie trainer.

She activated her telepathy mode that Latios had taught her a long time ago - it seemed like that had happened centuries ago. How old was she actually? She forgot and she didn't want to remember. She searched for Ash, scanning the city for his Psychic-Aura waves, and then she tracked him down. She ran to that direction.

Her heart was about to explode. She could see Ash from afar, and she quickly thought through her impersonation plan as she approached her Dream...

* * *

They had travelled together through the whole Kalos region, but Serena never made any real progress in a romantic relationship with Ash. But she was not sad, oh no. Just being in Ash's presence made her eternally happy. When time came to part their ways, she gave him a kiss of her sincere love, she promised him that she would become a more attractive woman. For Ash she was ready to become anything. Latias knew that they were destined to meet again - as long as they both believed in their Dream. Even so, Latias felt herself so distant from Ash, despite being able to get so close...

Delia never really understood what happened, she just thought that Serena was just a girl with the same name as Ash's childhood friend who looked similar.

 _Latias had created a new identity for herself, just like she wanted to. She completely rejected her Pokemon essence._

 **Consider this as a sort of Serena's/Latias's flashback! Like a filler episode in the middle of a plot arc!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn had seen their whole conversation.

But she had only seen Serena's transformation into a girl with brown hair and she was standing too far away too hear clearly what Ash and Serena were discussing.

"Wh-what the helll, are you, some sort of magic girl!? How did you transform?" Dawn said in surprise...However she wasn't too surprised as she had seen a lot of supernatural stuff on her journey before."

Serena was taken aback and at a loss of words. Ash was not sure what to say either...

"Ehh...Well..." Serena started.

"Are you a Zorua?!" Dawn realized - she remembered her encounter with the Zorua, the Pokemon who could change its appearance.

"Not quite...Actually, she's a Latias. Well, she basically has the same transformation abilities as a Zorua." Ash reluctantly explained, as it was obvious that this situation could not be stalled any further.

"OK! I have an idea!" Dawn took out her Pokedex and pointed it towards Serena/Latias...

" _Latias, the Eon Pokemon._

 _Latias is a female only species. Latias is a Pokémon with a bird-like body stylized after a plane. Its neck long neck stretches forward from its squat body. It has no legs, usually floating instead. The rear half of its body is largely red and the upper half white, with jet-plane wings high on its rear and fins on the bottom near its tail. A blue triangle marks the center of its chest, while a red mask partially covers its face. Ear-like fins sit on top of its head and its eyes are yellow. It has short, three-fingered arms with a red covering on the outer side of the lower arms. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Latias using the Latiasite. Latias is a dual-type Dragon/Psychic Legendary Pokémon._

 _Latias is highly sensitive to the emotions of people. If it senses any hostility, this Pokémon ruffles the feathers all over its body and cries shrilly to intimidate the foe. Latias is highly intelligent and capable of understanding human speech. It is covered with a glass-like down. The Pokémon enfolds its body with its down and refracts light to alter its appearance. They make a small herd of only several members. They rarely make contact with people or other Pokémon. They disappear if they sense enemies. It can telepathically communicate with people."_

(A picture of a Latias popped up on the screen.) Dawn was amazed.

"Wow! You look so cool! I think that you should totally not disguise as a human! You look way cooler as a Pokemon-"

(WHACK) Serena/Latias slapped Dawn on her face. She was barely containing her emotions, it was evident that she was frustrated by Dawn "scanning" her with a Pokedex. Serena's face was red and it expressed anger and frustration. Dawn was shocked as her left cheek was glowing red under the shining moonlight.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Dawn was at a loss of words.

"...Y-you! I'm not a Pokemon, for Arceus's sake! I'm a girl! Can't you see it? What if I treated you as a slave! Would you be so happy?! You just think you can go around and poke that **_device_** at me as if I'm some lousy Rattata?! Ugh-gh-gh...Uaaargh..." Serena broke down sobbing and crying in tears to her knees.

"I-I'm sorry...I never knew that you felt that way..." Dawn apologeticaly said as she also sat on her knees next to Serena/Latias and hugged her... When Serena/Latias calmed down, she explained her story to Dawn (leaving out the part about her feelings towards Ash although Dawn had seen their kiss anyways and the part about impersonating another girl), while Ash was rather annoyed by this drama, he just wanted to go back to the house and eat.

Dawn had an idea...

"Hey, Serena, listen...What do you prefer to be called?"

"Serena, of course." Serena instantly felt that Dawn was a person worthy of trust.

"So, uhh..Are you caught?"

"What?"

"Are you caught in a Pokeball?"

"N-no...Why are you asking...?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you caught in a Pokeball?"

"N-no...Why are you asking...?"

-"Ermmm...Hey, it seems you two are really getting along? It's just that...I'm really hungry right now...I'll go eat." Ash said to Dawn and Serena.

"Ok." Dawn said and nodded. Serena wasn't sure what to say.

Ash went back to the house.

Dawn said, "Hey, Serena. wait"

Serena felt really awkward since Ash left. She didn't know what Dawn wanted to ask her...

"I'll cut straight to business." Dawn said. "If I get it right, you want to be Ash's girlfriend, right?"

"Well, yeah.." Serena meekly responded, avoiding eye contact.

"So...Why don't you just ask Ash to catch you as a Pokemon? He knows that you're a Latias. So you could bond with him."

Serena actually never thought of this..But...

"Well, actually, Ash takes only Pikachu out of all his possessed Pokemon to a new region so there wouldn't be any point in doing that..." Serena asked after keeping silent for a while...

"Well, you'd still belong to him. Isn't that what you want?"

"Dawn...Your name's Dawn, right?"

"Yeah."

"You see...I...I don't want to be confined to a Pokeball...I know this might sound ridiculous, but I don't want to be a Pokemon. I just want to be a human girl. I've been on both sides. And I've chosen who I want to be. I just...feel like a human...and I've lived as one for such a long time at this point...Please, Dawn , I beg you...Don't tell anyone about my identity." Serena looked like she was about to cry.

"Hmmm...Ok. But, under one condition."

"W-what?" Serena nervously asked.

"Promise me that we'll share Ash between the two of us - if you ever get to form a relationship with him."

"Eh?!" Serena wasn't expecting this. (How did Dawn even imagine this to work out?) Serena thought.

"Do you agree to my condition?" Dawn asked calmly.

Serena broke into cold sweat. She surely never planned to share Ash...However, she realized that if her undercover would be gone, she'd have no chance as a Latias...Serena hoped that it would work out somehow...Right now she needed to keep confidential - that was the most important thing to do.

"I...promise...But...why?"

"I...actually...I like Ash too." Dawn gulped. It was clear that saying this was difficult for her to admit. But she decided to be honest - at least now. "But...You know how dense he can be. I...think I know what to do...But first, tell me, what are you planning to do? How do you want to achieve progress in your relationship with Ash? I'm pretty sure he wasn't really impressed - neither by your kiss, nor by your confession. Actually, this was quite expectable. From what I understand, you've travelled with Ash across a whole region - just like me. You should've known better than to throw yourself at him so easily...It's not really something a person like him can appreciate... So, what're you gonna do?"

"If only I knew..."Serena said, lowering her eyes.

"The answer's obvious, isn't it?" Dawn asked, mischievously smiling and tilting her head to the side. "How do you make a person like another person?"

"I wish I knew the answer..." Serena mumbled.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. How do you make a Pokemon like another Pokemon?" Dawn asked, obviously implying something.

"Well,..." Serena suddenly realized something and looked right into Dawn's eyes while speaking in a shaking voice. "Y-you're not t-talking about what I think you're talking about, r-right?"

"Yes, I am." Dawn shrugged in self-confidence, looking straight into Serena's eye with a challenge.

"B-but-"

"But what? What're you going to do? Throw yourself at Ash again? At best, he'll just feel uncomfortable with you. At worst, he'll just start avoiding you. I'm pretty sure you already know how dense he is. If you plan to wait until he responds to your feelings...Well, you're going to wait forever."

Serena had nothing to answer..."D-dawn...I can't-"

"Whatever. I'm going back to the house." Dawn said just as calmly, turning around and walking away. Dawn had made exactly ten steps before Serena said at her back.

"-Wait! Dawn! I...I t-think we could...discuss...y-your proposition."

(I knew she'd agree) Dawn thought in excitement, smiling.

 **Ok ! Responses to reviews!**

 **jurassicdinodrew - I don't really think Mew fits into this story. At most as a cameo. Sorry.**

 **Marshall Lee the Espeon King - Isn't that the whole point of betrayal stories though? It's a fairly well established sub-genre in the Pokemon Fandom with its own rules, and explicit character emotion display is essential to any betrayal story.**

 **Guest - Ok I will**

 **Temporal King - Dawn will be part of the harem**

 **shadowkiller168 - I'll try to make it believable and as non-cliche as possible**

 **GuardMewtwo - I'll try to be original but I can't promise**

 **LorekeeperSam - Yeah Serena being Latias in disguise is one of my old headcanons**

 **The Shining Fury - It's not clear yet. But Latias probably will be caught in a Pokeball. But I won't say who'll do it))).**

 **If a Pokemon and a human had a child I think the child would be a human with Pokemon abilities. Well, I think that makes sense. I'm always open to discussion, though.**

 **R0ck3tFiRe - Dawn won't betray Ash. Neither will Serena.**


End file.
